I'll show you what's smooth
by paranoid woman
Summary: Complete! This three-part story happens at the same time as chapter 7 of The Connections Series written by me. Colby and David's bond becomes stronger, but this is definitely part of a Charlie/Colby slash story. So... enjoy. And please, read and review.
1. Part 1

**Title:** I'll show you what's smooth, Part 1/3  
**Characters:** Colby, David.  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** Episodes 4.13 and 4.14.  
**Summary:** David asks Colby to go women hunting with him.

**Feeback:** I enjoy it a lot. Please, READ & REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it.

_**Author's note: This happens at the same time as Part 7**__** of The Connections Series (written by me), that is on Thursday when Charlie had his last sexy dream about Charlie.**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**I'll show you what's smooth, Part 1/3**

"So… what are you up to tonight?" David asked, when he and Colby got out of the FBI quarters with their jackets on their shoulders after a really really long day.

"An actual night of sleeping like a rock, I think."

David laughed at Colby's tired face and put a hand on the back of his friend's head. "C'mon, it's Saturday night. What do you say if we go to get something to drink?"

"I don't know if I'm up to it," Colby answered, and rubbed his eyes. He felt David's arm around his shoulders and his voice near his ear, so he turned around and found David's face very close, just looking on the path ahead of them.

"You know, we could go to some pub, I could try to introduce you to some girl…"

"David… I'm tired for that. I'm thankful for the offer, but maybe some other time, ok?" Colby muttered, and yawned. "Besides, I don't have any social skills, you said it yourself, remember?" The agent thought that point would be enough to convince his friend to leave him alone that night.

But it wasn't, because David insisted "And that's exactly why it would be perfect for you to go out a little, have some fun, and find the smoothness hidden deep inside you. I could actually teach you that, if you want."

"You're gonna teach me how to be smooth," Colby repeated, skeptically and teasingly. "All right… Whatever you say, David."

"I'm serious. I'm not saying that you don't have any strengths when it comes to women. You're a good guy, you know how to move… I guess."

"_Thank you!"_

"Well, I've never actually seen you with a woman, so I don't know! I'm just guessing here, ok? And I'm being positive. Listen, the point is that you already got the basics. I could polish that, it's all, man. A lesson from guy to guy, from one friend to another. I assure you it's going to be good for you."

"I don't think so…"

Colby was starting to doubt, so David played his cards well. "Ok, then tell me, when was the last time a girl took you home? 'Cause I can remember you telling me you had no idea where you could find someone like that."

That was so true. Colby stopped walking stared at David in silence, trying to come up with a good excuse, but he couldn't find any. So he finally accepted his situation, nodded and said "What pub are we talking about?"

David's smile grew wider. "Hey, that's my man." He patted Colby on the shoulder and saw him smile shyly. They talked about a pub that was near the office. But first they had to change.

"We have to go home and change," David said.

"Why? We're fine like this."

"You know, if we're going to start arguing about every single thing, you're not going to get any tonight. I know what I'm doing, so just follow me, ok?"

"Mmm… ok, ok… My place?"

David took a look at Colby's entire body. His appearance wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't right for the occasion. Considering the kind of clothes David had seen Colby wear, there had to be nothing in his apartment that could be put to good use. "Nah. Mine," he responded, and both of them took a cab to David's home.

The apartment was on the fifth floor, and when they went inside, David turned on the lights. It was a nice place, but there wasn't too much stuff. The most important things in there were a medium size TV, a leather couch, a table and some chairs. The bedroom was to the left, and the little kitchen to the right.

"It's weird. I haven't been here for a long time," Colby muttered, looking around. He hadn't had the courage to come to David's apartment after the Janus List case, and neither had David asked him to.

"Yeah… but you are here now, and that's what's important," David said in a friendly way, and went to his room. He looked at his closet, trying to decide what he and Colby should wear. "Hey, Colby, come here!" he yelled, and soon his friend was entering the room.

"What?"

"I think I found something for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Colby watched David check out something at the bottom of the closet. "As long as it not something like what these kids wear nowadays to pick up a girl, it's fine."

"I don't have kid clothes here, just in case you were wondering," David said, offended by Colby's assumption that he had the weird and eccentric clothes adolescents and really young adults wore to go dancing. "Ok, here it is."

He handed Colby some garments, and waited for his reaction. He knew what was going to happen, but he was also prepared to insist. "So?" he asked, because his friend was astonished looking at the clothes he had in his hands.

"You want me to wear this?"

Colby had the funniest face when it came to the moment things caught him by surprise. David laughed and put both of his hands on Colby's shoulders. "C'mon, just try it on. I think you'll look great in it, but in the end, it's your decision. If you don't like it, then we can find something else."

Colby looked at the clothes again and bit his lip. After a moment of deep thinking, he muttered "Ok," and David watched him walking languidly towards the bed and taking deep breaths, before closing the door and leaving Colby alone so he could make himself even more desirable than he already was.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, 'CAUSE FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	2. Part 2

**Title:** I'll show you what's smooth, Part 2/3  
**Characters:** Charlie/Colby, David.  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers:** Episodes 4.13 and 4.14.  
**Summary:** Colby talks to David about his feelings for Charlie.

**Feeback:** I enjoy it a lot. Please, READ & REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it.

**Beta:** Thanks to my lovely beta.

_**Author's note: This happens at the same time as Part 7**__** of The Connections Series (written by me), that is on Thursday when Charlie had his last sexy dream about Charlie.**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**I'll show you what's smooth, Part 2/3**

"Hey man, what's taking you so long?" David asked, leaning against the closed door of his bedroom. He heard Colby's voice on the other side.

"The fact that I look so weird like this, that's your answer."

"Ok, let me see. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure."

David entered the room and froze when he had barely crossed the doorframe. His hand was still holding the door knob, his jaw hanging, his eyes lost in the view of Colby's fine body.

"I know, I look like a building worker merged a stripper," Colby said, looking at his reflection in the huge mirror that hung on one of the walls, "And a very cheap one, by the way."

"What are you talking about? You look amazing," David muttered, finally reacting, and went towards his friend. Colby was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscular chest and arms, a very tight pair of jeans that shaped perfectly his well-rounded ass, and a pair of brown military boots that made the whole outfit just perfect to be ripped off of him. "These women are going to throw themselves at you, man. You'll go home with ten of them."

Colby didn't sound very happy about that. "I'm from Idaho, David. I'm not exactly a Casanova."

"But you could definitely become one, my friend."

Even if David encouraged him, Colby wasn't the kind of guy to get dressed like this and go women hunting. He looked at the mirror once more and said, "Nope, this is definitely not me. I'm not going to that bar like this, I'm sorry."

"C'mon! Do you think I would recommend you wear that if you didn't look incredible in it? I know about style and this outfit will get you lucky."

"It doesn't matter, I don't feel comfortable in it. The jeans… they're too tight," Colby said, and turned around, making the mirror reflect his well-formed ass inside the blue jeans. When he actually noticed it had little holes and rips on the knees and under his ass cheeks, he said very firmly "Ok, it was a bad idea to wear briefs today, since it doesn't hide anything. Now it would be crazy for me to leave the apartment like this."

"Or maybe the best thing you could do in your entire life."

"Save it, David. I'm not going out there, no matter what you say."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not about me trusting you, it's about me feeling like one of the Village People."

"But a hot, straight one," David said, and he laughed warmly. Then, suddenly, he shut his mouth. Colby was staring at him, looking astonished.

"Hot? You think I look… hot, you just said I look hot," Colby randomly mumbled. He walked around the room talking. "You know, that's why I don't like this type of clothes. It makes everyone find me attractive and approach me just for that. But I don't want that kind of attention. I want people, especially women, to like me for who I am, not because my jeans have two holes near my butt."

"Hey… you know, if a woman really wants to have a serious relationship with you, she won't care about the way you look, no matter what clothes you're in," David supported him, feeling a little ashamed that he had said his thoughts out loud when he should have kept them to himself. Colby looked worried and embarrassed and he didn't know what to do. "Hey, we don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here for a while, have a drink, and go to bed."

Colby considered the idea for a moment. "Mmm… I don't know if I have the energy to go home, I'm just exhausted."

"Ok, then you can crash on my couch."

"Really? Colby was relieved. "All right, if it's ok, then I'll stay."

"I'm glad," David responded, and headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like some brandy? Scotch?"

"Water, just water," Colby muttered, lifting one hand. "I actually want to be able to get up tomorrow morning, go home and change."

"Water it is, then." David poured some water into a glass and got a beer for himself from the fridge. When he turned around, there was Colby. "I thought you couldn't stand yourself looking like that. Why didn't you change?" he said when he saw his friend was still wearing the "building man-stripper" clothes.

"I don't even have the strength to do it, that's how tired I am." He received the glass of water from David and leaned against the counter, in a manly position that showed off his ass, even if he wasn't doing it on purpose.

David went to find some ice cubes just in case Colby wanted some, and when he came to the fridge, he involuntarily stared at his friend's ass. The ripped holes of the jeans just under the line of his briefs were actually very appealing.

"Great, now you're staring at my ass too," Colby suddenly said, sipping some water, and David gulped and went to get the ice cubes before he said anything out of place.

"Sorry," he ended up apologizing.

"It's ok. I told you, these things make me some kind of sexual object, I don't know why. Men, women, all start to send signals to me, like trying to tell me they all want me. It's scary, and a little creepy."

"Wait a minute. This is the second time you said that. So… you have actually gone out to the street with this kind of garments?" David said.

Colby made a little smirk, between adorable and annoyed, and muttered, "Yeah, I did. Right before leaving to Afghanistan. It was just a good-bye party, and me a bunch of friends were just supposed to have some fun at a club, all very healthy, and as a joke some friends convinced me to wear something very similar to this."

"And how did the night end?"

"I don't really know, but the thing is that I woke up the next morning with three girls and a gu…" Colby choked but continued, "… on a random bed, on a random town I can't ever remember the name of."

"You're kidding."

Colby shook his head, took another sip of water. "I told you I had good times in my old days."

"Wow."

"Smoother than you thought, huh?" Colby laughed. "But I don't keep that night as a nice memory, I was all dizzy when I woke up, and I just wanted to go home. I realized I had lost control, that what I had done was a very stupid thing. I'm not the kind of person that sleeps with someone he just met. I need time, and getting to know that significant other, before getting to the physical… demonstrations."

Strangely, Colby was talking a little too fast, like he wanted to hide something. He went silent and David smiled. "That's great. _The _woman, will never be 'some woman.' I can tell she'll be more than pleased because of that."

Now Colby smiled and tensed a little. "Yeah… I guess." Ironically, the person he was thinking about wasn't exactly a woman.

They spent a while talking about how hard it was for them to actually find a woman that could fill the empty space in their hearts. It was obvious that David had more experience in making attempts to get some love, but was as lonely as Colby.

"Is it enough for you? I mean, you're lonely and you go to some bar, get a girl… you take her home and that's it. You're happy just with that?" Colby muttered, sipping his water.

"No, no, it's not enough. But it helps me to get over the fact that as an FBI agent, I don't have too much time to really meet someone," David responded, and then suddenly continued, "C'mon, don't tell me you have never gone out looking for some affection, even if it was shallow. Men have needs. And I'm not talking about an accidental one night stand with three girls and a guy."

Colby's face went cold. He lifted his eyebrows and opened his mouth a little. He held David's skeptical look but he finally gave in. "Ok… you got me there."

"Hey, it's ok, man. You didn't know what you were doing then. You don't even like guys."

There was something in the way Colby stared at the glass of water that made David doubt about his own words. When Colby looked at him and started to sweat again, David had to ask, "You don't, do you?"

"I…" Colby whispered, and ran one of his hands over his forehead. "I…"

"Is it Charlie?"

Colby's eyes went wide open, and his mouth went dry. "What…?" he muttered. "Why do you think I'd…"

"I'm not blind, you know," David affirmed, and he watched Colby's face tense. He had his mouth open, like he wasn't expecting someone else to realize what he felt for the mathematician. "If you like him, then what can you do? Attraction's attraction."

"It's not… that… just that, I mean…" Colby said, and thought about the possibility of actually talking about Charlie with another person.

"Then what is it?" David asked, smiling a little.

"I guess you could call it… the connection we have."

"Hum… ok…. Nothing I didn't know already. C'mon, Colby, you can trust me. What's up with you and him?"

"Between Charlie and I, nothing. And I'm not making any moves on him. It would make me more miserable than I already am and it wouldn't make any sense, anyway."

David stared at his friend for a moment. He was looking like a very repressed, sad man, and it wasn't because of nothing. He couldn't let Charlie know about his feelings, the mathematician already had a very stable relationship with Amita, and had never looked at any man like Colby looked at him.

"Well, if it makes you feel better… I'm glad that you're experiencing those feelings for someone. Even if it's not a woman. You've been lonely since like… forever."

"Yeah, I know…" Colby leaned his head against his hand and ran his index finger around the edges of his glass. "I wanted to fall for someone, you know. I wanted it so badly. And this, now, with him, was totally out of the blue…"

"But it is good." David was trying to reassure Colby because he seemed so heart-broken. He saw his friend nod slowly and drink a little bit of water.

Colby felt David's hand on his shoulder, telling him everything would be ok.

"Hey… it's very healthy that you're letting this connection flow. I've seen the way you smile when you're with him. I think it's priceless. I've been so worried about you for a long time, man. Now you are different. You were able to make anything to end up the silent fight you both were holding to. And even if you're sad right now, your eyes sparkle every time you hear his name."

It was really hard to watch Colby's eyes start to getting covered by transparent tears, and it was worse to see him rub them to avoid crying. "Thank you, David. It's really important that you're the one to say to me. I needed so much to talk about this, but I didn't have anyone…"

"I'm always here, pal. Just remember that, ok?" David said, his eyes warm on Colby's.

"Ok…"

"Hey, I'm still going to that bar... but why don't you just stay here and get some sleep? Tomorrow you got a big day."

"Yeah… Dinner with Charlie. Let's see how that goes, if he doesn't try to kill me for making him the source of gossip of the FBI."

"He's not going to do that. And anyway, he's tiny, how much harm can he do?"

"Oh, you're right… you're very right," Colby responded, smiling and looking like a fool. "Yeah… well, I need to use your bathroom, is it clean?"

"Of course it is, man" David pretended to be offended, and then smiled. "_Mi casa es su casa_." And after this, just like he had done a while ago, he watched Colby giggle while he walked towards the bathroom.

Colby was thinking about Charlie, and the fact that he had a slim and tiny figure. That was one of the things he loved the most about him… although probably, Colby loved everything about him anyway.

Tonight David was so glad that Colby had found someone he could care about. It was a shame that there weren't any possibilities to make that relationship come true.

A memory that suddenly appeared on David's mind provided him an appealing idea. He put it in motion without a doubt before leaving to the bar. Maybe he could offer Colby a way to have a little Charlie love. Even if it was all about playing with his imagination.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, 'CAUSE FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	3. Part 3

**Title:** I'll show you what's smooth, Part 3/3  
**Characters:** Charlie/Colby, David.  
**Rating:** MA

**Warnings: ****Explicit sexual content.**  
**Spoilers:** Episodes 4.13 and 4.14.  
**Summary:** Colby finds a little gift David left for him so he can get some imaginary Charlie love.

**Feeback:** I enjoy it a lot. Please, READ & REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it.

**Beta:** Thanks to my lovely beta.

_**Author's note: This happens at the same time as Part 7**__** of The Connections Series (written by me), that is on Thursday (the day before dinner at the Eppes' residence) when Charlie had his last sexy dream about Charlie.**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**I'll show you what's smooth, Part 3/3**

Once David was gone, Colby stood in the middle of the apartment, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired after talking about Charlie with someone for the first time. It was like he had lost an incredible amount of energy that he had been concentrating inside his body for weeks.

He roamed around the couch, but didn't sit down. Colby realized he was hungry, so he went to grab something from David's fridge. He ended up eating some old, cold Chinese food that tasted like crap. He had to throw it in the garbage. No one who worked for the FBI had much time to clean up his house anyway.

While he was trying to find something else that was actually eatable, Colby was distracted by something that was on the corner of the counter. He went to grab it, just to know what it was, since he was pretty sure that it wasn't there before.

"Smoothness for Lonely Nights," Colby muttered, reading the label of the cassette that he had in his hand. He stared at it for several seconds. He assumed it should contain some soft songs which made David relax when he didn't have the energy to go out.

There was no harm to put it on. David had probably left it there in front of Colby's eyes on purpose, so he could give it a good use.

Colby went to turn on David's stereo, and put the cassette in at maximum volume. The songs had to be oldies, because no one bought cassettes anymore, it was the CD and MP3 era. But it was better, more nostalgic, that way. Colby adored the classics.

The silent beginning of the tape started and while he was waiting for the music to appear, Colby sat on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to get the appropriate stillness to fall asleep.

"Oh yeah… you're thinking about him, aren't you…?"

That was David's voice recorded on the cassette. Colby opened his eyes a little and wrinkled his nose, wondering why David would record himself. And what was that, what he was saying? "You're thinking about him, aren't you"? Colby kept listening, trying to figure out the meaning of the tape.

"He is there… on your mind. All the time. There's no moment of the day you're not imagining him there seated by your side…"

Colby wondered if David had recorded that for some of her old girlfriends to turn her on when he was away. Now, why would David leave this tape for him? It was just weird.

But the weirdest thing was how true David's words were.. Colby was indeed thinking about Charlie while he lay on the couch. He had been thinking about being close to him for weeks.

"You're thinking about him… doing some things to you… You know what I mean… all of it just for your pleasure…"

Colby was lost in the fantasy of Charlie asking him to make love to him. And then, flashes of how fantastic that could be, reached his mind.

"Is he talking dirty to you?"

Astonished, Colby mouthed a silent "What…?" because he was imagining Charlie's voice instead of David's.

"Yeah, I knew it… You _love_ dirty talk…"

"Oh, god," Colby said out loud, got up and turned off the stereo. Then he started to doubt his decision. He was getting a hard-on, he could feel his cock pressed firmly against his tight jeans.

So he turned on the tape again. After he did it, he ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to make a mess in David's apartment. He didn't need to know what his tape had done to Colby's balance.

"You want him to tell you exactly what he wants you to do to him… all the things he likes… the way he prefers them… and what kind of touches can make him come…"

Colby gasped and turned on the faucet, splashed his face with water and watched himself on the mirror.

"I bet I know what you desire him to ask you..."

Three seconds of silent torture, building flames of fire and expectation inside Colby's chest.

"His aroused face, his cheeks flushed… his body all sweaty because of your presence and the prospective of having you there… He's wanting you, begging you… to take him down and show him how wonderful it feels to be fucked…"

Colby opened his mouth in shock. He had two reasons. One, David had obviously made this tape as a gift to a former male lover. Two, the idea of fucking Charlie, told by David's deep voice, was making him get even harder.

"Oh… you're speechless. And I know why… yes, I know the reason. You don't want to take him, oh no, no. _You _are the one who wants to get his soft, sweet ass fucked."

Now Colby swallowed hard and followed the movement of his throat on the mirror. David had got it right. The idea of being fucked seemed much more appealing than fucking Charlie right now, even if he didn't have a clue about the reason why it was that way.

"Why don't you get that pleasure, huh? You're there, all alone, with a heavy desire. No one's going to see…"

It was such a big suggestion. Colby could feel his heart about to explode.

He decided that David was right. No one was going to see him so needy anyway.

Colby opened his jeans and tried to lower them but they were really tight. It had been very difficult for him to put them on earlier. He didn't have the time to take them off now, so he just rolled them as far as he could.

He needed to come. He looked for some lube, which he found in David's nightstand in his bedroom, and ran to the bathroom again. He slicked his fingers; he reached for his hard cock with one hand, and used the other to caress his own ass cheeks. When he did this last thing, he was amazed that David was able to anticipate that urge as well.

"Who knew you would like to be a bottom?" the teasing voice said, "So strong, so built up, irresistible body… holding such dark desire for someone else's fingers…"

Colby's face tensed and got flushed when his own fingers ran against his ass crack.

"You know you want it… c'mon, you naughty boy… fuck yourself on your fingers, imagining they're his."

Colby doubted if he should continue doing this or not. To fuck himself was something he had never done before. Stroke himself, yeah, thousands of time, even thinking about Charlie… but getting into a bottom position was maybe too much…

"Can you feel it…? His soft fingers, slicked with lube, warming you up…"

It was shameless for Colby to suddenly change his mind and start to push one finger between his ass cheeks.

"You're so needy… and you wait for him to push into you… You whimper, and moan softly… wanting to have his hard cock deeper and deeper, until is gets the deepest as possible inside you… Right… there…"

That last two words were in perfect timing with Colby's gasps when his own finger reached deeper his ass and made him jump.

"Yes, right there," Colby muttered, like there was someone else there to listen to him and get turned by it. He closed his eyes, and he knew he wanted more.

"He's the man you desire the most… and he's going to tear you apart and make you scream his name…"

Desperate to get more imaginary contact, Colby entered himself with two fingers, then slowly he added one more… and moaned a little louder, because this was getting really good.

"And he finds you so hot. With that clothes, that hair, that face… you look like someone who's eager to be fucked every minute of every day…"

Hearing those words, Colby opened his eyes and looked at the mirror again. He was a mess. He seemed like a beautiful guy dressed like a stripper who was getting his release helped by a recorded and a very good imagination.

His tank top was sweaty, and lower his hand was still enveloping his cock, pumping it harder.

"And when you come, it is so hot and fantastic and amazing that you'll never want him to get out of you… You'll beg him to fuck you again, and again, and again…"

That was the final moment. Colby fucked himself on his fingers while he stroked himself with his other hand, until he came screaming Charlie's name.

This was love. This was definitely love. Not just lust… at all. He could swear that by the feeling that his release left in his heart.

He had to grab the sink before he fell to the floor. His knees had no ability to keep him standing up, and his brain was barely aware of the place that surrounded him.

Colby laid his head against the sink, breathing hard.

"Yeah, it was good… It was really good…" David's voice said, and the tape stopped. It had reached its end.

"Freaking great, I'd say…" Colby muttered, his voice trembling, and his mouth curved in a slightly amused smile.

He spent half an hour in the bathroom thinking about Charlie and trying to get the energy to get up again. When he did, he cleaned himself and the bathroom. He cursed the fact that his jeans were stained with his own cum.

He changed his clothes and put on his suit again. He put the cassette on again, hoping there would be a B side, but there wasn't.

So he went to sleep on the couch. He had had the best relaxing time ever, and when he got up in the morning, he found David beside him, smiling at him, waving the cassette tape in his hand.

"Oh… David…" Colby started to say, remembering what he had done the night before, and that it had been David's voice what had turned him on so much.

"Don't worry, man, everything's ok. I've had some interesting experiences in my early years… I know how much you can like a man, too. I just thought… that you could use this a little. It had been at the bottom of my closet for years, like those clothes I gave you."

"Well… um… ok…," Colby responded, a little surprised by David's confession. "By the way, about those… I'll take them home to clean them up. I'm sorry, I…"

"Hey, I said you don't have to worry. I get it, Colby. I get it all." Then David left the tape on Colby's chest, and said, "The clothes and this belong to you now. I know I won't need them."

And he went to the kitchen to make some coffee, smiling and reassuring Colby, like he always did. Colby remained on the couch and read the tape's label one more time.

"Smoothness for Lonely Nights…" he whispered, and smiled shyly. This was definitely a lesson about what was smooth and sexy. David was his best friend, the best person in the world to give him advice and support.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, 'CAUSE FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


End file.
